


Weight of Denial

by lunarshores (damichan)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cockblocking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damichan/pseuds/lunarshores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While riding back from a mission, Benn has a strange encounter. Will the task given to him be as simple as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/gifts).



> A very belated birthday fic for the wonderful Aerle. I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advance to the rest of you.
> 
> Warnings: Excessive amounts of cockblocking and mild violence.

It was never good to come across one of the Fae. Benn had been told that all of his life-- he couldn’t remember not knowing that-- but now he wondered why no one ever told you what to do if you did. It was, after all, impossible to know where one might be, and it was not at all uncommon-- at least, not from the amount of stories out there. So knowing it was bad was absolutely no help to him whatsoever when he found himself confronted with a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

He’d been sitting there on the side of the road, staring into the fire he’d started instead of setting the fish to cook, when an otherworldly beautiful woman settled gracefully across from him. His hand immediately went to his sword, but when he realized by how silently she’d moved that she was no ordinary maiden, Benn released his sword as if it was burning him as much as it surely would her.

A sword would do him little good against one of the greater Fae, iron or no, so it might be best not to anger her in the first place. She sat staring at him across the flames, head tilted slightly as she examined him thoroughly. Her hair was as black as her eyes were blue, and she sat on a dirty log in the most ornate dress Benn had ever seen, and he’d seen quite a few during his years living at court.

Still, he supposed he couldn’t expect Queen Rouge to have dresses to rival the those of the Fae, though to his mind she was just as beautiful.

“You’re troubled, human.” Her voice was too beautiful to be entirely comfortable, and she smiled at Benn’s wince. “Tell me, what troubles a young knight such as yourself? You come from a successful mission, do you not?”

“I do,” Benn said, but he stopped, hesitating. He would normally say that nothing was bothering him, that he was just tired, but everyone knew not to lie to a Fae, even if they gave little other in the way of advice about them. She waited expectantly, and he sighed. “It’s nothing important, my lady. Merely foolish love.”

She smiled at him, a gentle smile that somehow reminded him of a summer’s breeze. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the glamor she must have set upon him. “You may call me Robin,” she said at last, and Benn blinked. To be offered a name-- even a false name as this surely was-- was not what he expected. “There is naught foolish about love, Sir Benn, except perhaps denying it. That can throw the world out of balance, you know.”

Lady Robin paused, staring at him intently, and then something in her expression shifted, and Benn swallowed at the mischief that danced in her eyes. “You must learn the full weight of denied love if you are to be happy.” She smiled, and he felt like a mouse staring a cat in the eyes. “I shall help you in your task. Upon your return to the human king’s palace, you must confess to your beloved, so that you might learn. Do you understand?”

“But-” The fire in her eyes stopped him, and he bowed his head. “I understand, Lady Robin.”

Her laugh rang like the purest bells and raised the hair on the back of his neck. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”

When Benn raised his head, there was no sign of her presence save a single white lily where she’d been sitting.

 

* * *

 

He took a day longer on his return than he needed, but he figured Lady Robin would spare him a day to work himself up to confessing to Shanks. He’d been thinking of doing so for some time now, anyway, since telling him and being rejected might get it out of his head for once and for all. However, thinking about doing it and promising to do it to a powerful Fae were two very different things.

King Roger’s castle came into sight all too soon, and Benn sighed, nudging his horse into a canter as he always did when he reached the cleared area around the city. No use putting it off now. A familiar strawberry roan galloped out of the gates, its rider easily distinguishable as Benn’s current problem (and constant problem really) by the flaming red hair streaming in the wind.

Despite his trepidation, he couldn’t help but grin as he urged his own horse faster. Well used to their routine by now (they’d greeted each other after solo missions like this for the last four years, ever since they’d been knighted at eighteen), his horse broke into a gallop of her own accord.

They met in the middle, horses dancing around each other in a circle as they greeted each other. Shanks’s hand was warm on his back, and Benn sighed internally.

“How’d it go? Your first time facing an ogre, wasn’t it?” Shanks asked, and Benn didn’t miss how he was checked over thoroughly for injuries despite Shank’s casual attitude.

“The ogre was the best part of the trip honestly. He won’t be bothering the village anymore,” Benn said.

“Well, that’s good. Let’s get you in and fed!” Shanks wrinkled his nose. “And bathed!”

Benn smacked him on the arm, but he didn’t move when Shanks started back to the castle. Fae took things literally, and he had returned to King Roger’s castle. It had to be now. Shanks turned back to look at him enquiringly.

“Shanks, there’s something I need to tell you.” Shanks nodded, and they started back to the castle at an amble. Benn took in a deep breath, staring at the pommel of his saddle. He could do this. He looked back up at Shanks, the sun catching his gleaming hair and setting it ablaze. Benn smiled. “I’m in love with you.”

Shanks froze, eyes wide, and Benn felt his lips stretch further. It wasn’t often anything turned Shanks speechless. “Obviously, I don’t expect you to return my feelings, but they won’t go away no matter what I try, so I figured you had the right to know.” They had reached the stables, and Benn dismounted easily, nodding to the stable hand that took his horse in gratitude. Shanks was still staring at him, looking utterly flummoxed, and Benn laughed.

“I’ll see you at the banquet tonight, then? You might want to dismount and let them take your horse at some point.” With that, Benn turned on his heel and went in search of a snack. The cooks were happy to provide him with some bread and cheese, calling out happy greetings and questions about his mission. Benn scarfed down his meal, not really wanting to stay and gossip longer than was necessary, and headed to the palace baths.

Shanks was right-- he did stink, and there was nothing like the palace baths in the small villages where he’d spent the night. It was easy to get spoiled, but Benn wouldn’t give up the bliss of soaking in hot water after a hard mission for anything.

He grabbed a fresh set of clothes, nice enough for the banquet tonight, from his rooms and made his way to the baths. They were empty at such a time, and he undressed swiftly and washed as quickly as possible. Finally, he slid into the hot water with a sigh of bliss. Benn let his eyes shut and rested his head against the side of the massive tub.

Looking back on the whole encounter, he had to say that it hadn’t been so bad. He’d managed to avoid the Fae for 22 years, and then he skated by with something he’d been planning on anyway. He saw what the Lady Robin had meant, though, by the weight of denied love. He felt much lighter now that Shanks knew. Sure, things would be a bit awkward for a bit, but Benn knew Shanks wouldn’t allow such a thing to come between them for long.  

The door opened, but Benn paid it no heed. People would be arriving to bathe before dinner, but no one stood on ceremony in the baths.

“There you are!” Benn’s eyes shot open at that, and he looked up, wide eyed, at a very naked, apparently very angry Shanks standing at the edge of the pool. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Shanks started pacing from one end of the bath to the other, gesturing wildly with his hands.

“Who does that? You just casually mention that you’re in love with me and then vanish without giving me any sort of chance to process or respond or- or anything! We were in public!” He stopped, whirling around to glare down at Benn, who was caught somewhere between laughter and shock, and combed his fingers through his hairs, mussing it. “Public, Benn!”

Benn held back a laugh at the almost-screech that was his name. “I remember. And it’s not like I was hiding. I went to the kitchens just like you said, then my rooms, then here.”

“You didn’t even give me time to say anything!”

“Well, the timing wasn’t exactly my choice either, but-- and you don’t have to answer. I figured we’d just forget about the whole thi-”

“Not happening.” Benn’s eyebrows shot up as Shanks slid into the water and began striding over to his side. “We are not forgetting about this because I love you too, you idiot, which is why you give someone a chance to respond.” Benn’s jaw dropped, and Shanks smirked, smugness radiating off of him as he came closer.

He stopped just before Benn, and Benn could see the familiar laughter and something new, something perfect, in his eyes. Benn let his gaze flick around the bath. “I don’t know that you should be accusing people of poor places for confessions of love. The baths while we’re naked hardly seems appropriate.”

Shanks grinned at him, and Benn’s stomach somersaulted at the predatory look in his eyes. “I don’t know... It seems pretty perfect to me.” His wandered over Benn as he stepped closer, hands gripping the tub as he settled in Benn’s lap. Benn suddenly couldn’t get in any air: it was all too much, Shanks was here, he loved Benn too, and he was naked in his lap.

But air no longer mattered, not when Shanks was leaning in, a wonderful, perfect smile on his lips, and Benn wrapped his arms around Shanks, pulling them flush and gasping at the sensations that rocked through him in this perfect moment. Their lips were a hair's breadth apart, Shanks’s eyes laughing even now, when something much darker ran underneath the good humor.

“I love you,” Benn breathed out, and Shanks licked his lips instinctively, their mouths so close that it almost touched.

“I love you too, even if you are an insensitive idio-”

The door to the baths was flung open, and their eyes met in a panic in that brief moment. They were on opposite sides of the bath almost instantly, the only sign of their previous closeness the turbulent water the roiled between them.

King Roger strode into the room and raised a brow at the waves rocking the baths, but luckily he said nothing on the matter, merely turning to Benn and inquiring about his mission. Benn smiled at Shanks, mouthing “Later” at him to get him out of his sulk. They didn’t need to be that obvious.

 

* * *

 

Two days had passed, and Benn was sure he was going to go nuts. The banquet had lasted all night, and no matter how they tried to slip off, someone always had to speak to one of them right then, and then Shanks had gotten so drunk Benn had ended up dumping him in bed and going off to his own to escape the dreadful snoring.

The idiot had been far too hungover to do anything besides lay about the next morning, and Benn had left him to it. He’d deserved hi misery as far as Benn was concerned. Being one of the only knights not hungover the next day, he’d been sent to a nearby village before noon to check on one of Roger’s more traitorously inclined vassals. The pompous fool had kept him there a night, acting so perfectly innocent he had all but screamed guilty. By the time Benn had found proof, arrested the man, and dragged him back to court, it was past noon the next day, and he’d had no sleep since... well, probably since before the bath, at least not properly. He’d collapsed into bed as soon as he’d given his report, too tired to even find Shanks, and fell asleep instantly.

He half woke up when his door opened, but when a familiar hand carded through his hair, he sighed in contentment and let himself slide lazily back towards slumber. A warm chuckle skittered along his nerves, and he curled into Shank when he joined him in bed. Part of his brain noticed that Shanks was as naked as he was, but sleep pulled him back in before he could act on the hand running soothingly along his back.

The next time he woke, the sunlight was filtering through his curtains, and he was blissfully warm, a heavy weight across his waist. His eyes flew open when he registered the soft breathing against his shoulder and the legs entangled with his. Shanks was drooling slightly on his pillow, red hair aflame in the morning sun as he slumbered peacefully. Benn blinked in the morning sun and didn’t move for a minute, wanting to burn the picture of Shanks snoring softly in his bed into his mind.

HIs hands were trapped against Shanks’s chest, and Benn smiled when he felt obvious pressure against his thigh. Shanks shifted slightly, and Benn almost moaned at the friction on his own erect cock. He let his hand trail down to Shanks’s dick, smirking when Shanks’s eyes fluttered open when he started stroking lightly and smiled at him dopily.

“Morning,” he mumbled into Benn’s shoulder, nuzzling into him, his voice rough with sleep. Shanks trailed one hand up his back to tangle in his hair and pulled himself up enough to take Benn’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Benn’s head spun as Shanks explored his mouth leisurely, lingeringly, like they had all the time in the world. If every morning could start this perfectly, there could never be a bad day again.

He tightened his grip on Shanks’s cock when Shanks lightly bit his tongue, thrilled at the moan that he coaxed from Shanks. They parted for air, but Shanks trailed lazy kisses along his throat, his lips burning him, branding him forever.

When the knock came at the door, Benn curse vehemently. “Sir Benn? The queen requires your presence.”

“I’ll-” Benn hissed when Shanks mouthed at his nipple, hips jerking. “I’ll be there in a moment.”

“It’s urgent, Sir Benn.”

“Of course.” Benn sighed and disentangled himself from Shanks (who did not help in the least witht the was he clung).

Leaving Shanks pouting in his bed after he’d dressed was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done.

 

* * *

 

 

King Roger was off dealing with the neighboring king, Whitebeard, leaving Queen Rouge to govern in his place.The queen needed him to ride out to a small village two days to the East, where there were reports of a monstrous beast with the head of a lion, the wings of a bat, and the tail of a scorpion, which had venom so potent that it could kill a man in seconds from just one sting according to the messenger who’d ridden for help.

She smiled at him in a knowing way that made him instantly feel guilty when he entered the queen’s parlor and apologized for disturbing him, making him shift from foot to foot. He bowed when she finished her request and turned to the door, but she called out to him before he could leave.

“While I have the utmost faith in your abilities, SIr Benn, perhaps it is best to bring another with you.” She took a sip of her tea, her eyes dancing over the rim of the cup in a way the made Benn gulp. “I know. Why don’t you bring Sir Shanks? You two are close, and I’m certain the two of you will not fail to make quick work of this beast and return safely.”

Benn bowed again. “Yes, my lady.” He shoved aside embarrassment and looked her directly in the eyes. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Have a lovely trip, Sir Benn.”

They rode hard for the village, leaving mere minutes after he’d gotten back to his room. Shanks had turned all business as soon as he saw Benn’s face, and they’d packed up in record time, buckling on each other’s armor rather than waiting for a squire. The night was clear, the moon was full, and the roads were dry, allowing them to ride long past midnight, changing to their spare mounts every so often to keep the horses fresh.

They made camp for a few hours, but slept instantly, not even bothering to set up the tent and sleeping in their armor. When the sky began to lighten, they were already up again, Shanks blinking blearily in the predawn gloom. Benn smiled as Shanks chewed disheartenedly on his dried meat. He was not a morning person even in the best of times, and Benn would admit (if only to himself) that he was adorable all muddled with sleep.

They reached the village just past noon, and a local guide volunteered to go with them to track the beast. It was laired not far from the village, and they sent the kind man back to the relative safely of his home before they approached. They made quick work of the beast, Shanks choosing to act as a distraction, so Benn could remove the stinger. Benn had never been so scared as when he saw the deadly stinger headed straight for Shanks, and the next thing he knew the tail was off, and the beast had whirled around to strike at him.

Before it could land a blow, Shanks came up alongside it, and stabbed in in the heart. It screeched, but that was all it had left in it, and it fell the ground in a heap, lifeless. They stood there a moment, just grinning at each other is sheer relief, bloody, a bit bruised, and absolutely filthy.

When they stumbled back to the village, leaning on each other for support, a cheer rose up. They were greeted warmly, and an impromptu festival sprung up out of nowhere, music and tales and mead flowing freely in the tavern. All Benn wanted to do was collapse, preferably all tangled up with Shanks, but he knew better than to pass on their hospitality. This too was part of a knight’s duty in their kingdom. King Roger believed firmly that everyone was worthy of respect, and he instructed his knights that chivalry applied to all classes equally.

Unfortunately, as far as Benn could tell, that meant attending even more parties he really didn’t want to be at, but as he watched Shanks laugh from across the room, he decided that somehow this one wasn’t that bad, tired and sore as he was.

 

* * *

 

They started riding back the next day at a leisurely pace, both vaguely hungover, though Benn was sure Shanks had it worse off than him. When Shanks turned off the road not long after midday and dismounted, Benn followed without protest even though they’d only been on the road a few hours. No one would expect them home for another day or two at least.

They put the tent up and gathered firewood in companionable silence, setting up camp a well practiced dance after so many years together. Shanks had gone to set up snares while Benn brushed down their horses, making sure they were tethered well in range of the of the stream Shanks had chosen to camp next to and had plenty of grazing. He’d just finished and was inspecting their tack when warm hands settled on his waist and hungry lips fastened on the junction of his shoulder and neck, sucking hard enough that Benn knew he’d have a mark the next day.

He jumped a little, wondering how Shanks of all people had managed to sneak up on him, but easily leaned back into Shanks’s embrace. They moved to the tent in accord, and Benn spared a thought to be glad he’d not yet started the fire. They fell onto the pile of blankets Benn had shoved in the tent earlier, lips already locked at they fumbled with each other’s clothing.

Benn couldn’t remember ever feeling so alive as he did with Shanks wrapped around him, tracing the contours of his chest underneath his shirt as their tongues slid against each other. Fire rushed through his veins, and as the world spun around them, Shanks was the only stability left to him.

An equine scream had them pulling away from each other, Shanks cursing as he tried to loosen the tent fastening with shaky hands. Benn came up behind him to help, tangling up in the blankets on the ground on the way. Another shriek chilled his blood, and he wondered what on earth could be happening to make their horses-- trained to carry them in battle against the most fearsome beasts-- scream in challenge like that.

They had finally worked open the tent, and Shank had just clambered out, sword unsheathed and at the ready, when the tent collapsed on Benn before he could follow. He frantically pushed at the heavy fabric, trying to find his way out so he could help Shanks. There were hoof noises all around the tent now, and Benn had to wonder if the scream wasn’t their horses at all.

Shanks seemed to be arguing with something, but Benn couldn’t make out the words in his rush to escape the heavy fabric. He finally found the opening, and pushed out of it to find himself surrounded by horns, Shanks on the other side of... what looked to be a herd of unicorns. He was unharmed and looking equal parts amused, annoyed, and concerned.

Benn relaxed slightly, a hand on his sword, and turned to the largest unicorn of the herd. Unlike the legends the creatures ranged in color from the purest white to the deepest black, but he had no trouble recognizing them as unicorns. Not only did they have horns, but their coats were nearly iridescent even in the late afternoon sun.

He bowed slightly before the leader, his coat and horn both blacker than the darkest night, mind still scrambling to process this turn of events.  The unicorns were in a protective stance, standing in circle between him and Shanks, who was absentmindedly scratching an amber foal behind the ears. Well, then.

He burst into laughter, setting his sword aside and raising his hands in surrender. The unicorns shuffled at that, but the intensity of their regard didn’t change. Shanks scowled at him when he just continued laughing. He sat down, and the foal tumbled into his lap, narrowly missing impaling him with its horn.

“It’s not that funny.”

“It kind of is.” Shanks looked away, and Benn hurried to continue. “Not you being... well... inexperienced, but they trampled our tent to protect you.” Benn’s heart swelled at the hint of a smile that appeared when Shanks looked at the remains of their tent. That was okay then. Now, onto the unicorns.

“While I certainly don’t agree with you that he shouldn’t be having sex, I do think we should take it slow if he hasn’t before. So how about a compromise? We won’t touch until we get back to the castle, and you won’t impale me?” Benn raised his hands, and Shanks snorted at him for trying to reason with the creatures, but Benn saw the intelligence in the jewel-toned eyes focused on him, and he wasn’t surprised when the unicorns raised their heads..

They still didn’t look happy, but they let Benn move to start the fire, all of them settling down in a circle around their campsite. Their own horses looked offended at the interlopers, but they luckily didn’t protest too much. The head of the herd followed Benn closely, choosing to lay at his side, hostile gaze never wavering. Shanks came back with the rabbit the snares had caught soon enough, and they sat awkwardly around the fire, the black unicorn between them, as it cooked.

“So who was it?” Benn looked up to see Shanks staring at the fire, a rare, pensive look stealing away his usual cheer.

“Who was what?”

“You know...” Shanks waved a hand. “The reason the unicorns won’t let you touch them.”

Benn smiled, and Shank glared, a hint of red coloring his cheeks as he huffed and crossed his arms. “It wasn’t ever about love before. Not like the way I want you. And not for quite some time.”

“Oh.”

“It wouldn’t have been fair to them, if I couldn’t stop thinking about you, after all.”

A grin crept up on Shanks’s face as he poked up the flames. “Well, I am irresistible.”

Benn just laughed and served up the stew, ignoring the ire radiating from the unicorn at his side..

 

* * *

 

The unicorns stayed with them for the rest of their trip, flitting untiringly through the woods that bordered the roads they traveled, only leaving their sides when they came across a village or town. Benn kept his word even when the irno kept them at bay, however, no matter how much Shanks tried to convince him otherwise. He’d been doing some thinking over the course of the trip, and he really did think they should take this slow, not only because Shanks hadn’t been with anyone before, but also because for the first time, this meant something, and that should be savored.

Still, he was relieved to see the castle because not touching Shanks at all was hard, and going slow didn’t mean they couldn’t kiss. They galloped towards it together, their unicorn chaperones fading into the forest behind them, and Benn was more than glad to have their uncanny gazes off of him.

Shanks did not exactly agree with his plan, and over the peaceful days that followed, he’d set himself to seducing Benn into sleeping with him. Benn found himself questioning his decision almost at once when he woke up to a very willing Shank in his bed the next morning. He persevered for three days, but it became clear that Shanks knew exactly what he was doing and what he wanted, and since Benn wanted the same thing, who was he to say they ought to wait?

When Shanks next pounced on him, this time quite literally, Benn responded eagerly, ignoring the fact that they were in a hallway as he pressed Shanks back into the wall. Shanks gasped into his mouth when his hands wandered, and Benn smiled into their kiss. They broke apart, and Shanks looked up at him with hopeful eyes, before grinning at Benn’s nod and dragging him off in the direction of their rooms.

They were too wrapped up in each other, however, and Shanks tripped on a bucket left carelessly on the stairs, taking Benn tumbling with him. They landed in a breathless heap and untangled themselves slowly, checking each other for injuries. Luckily, they knew how to fall properly, so while they would certainly be sore, neither one was actually hurt.

Shanks sighed as Benn pulled him to his feet. “Are we cursed or something? Because really this is beginning to be ridiculous. One time, completely understandable, but it’s been over a week, and...” Benn froze, tuning him out. He’d almost forgotten, but could it be? He wanted to bang his head on the wall for thinking Lady Robin would let him off so easily. She wanted to teach him “the weight of denied love”, did she?

He pulled Shanks in for a quick kiss, cutting off his ongoing tirade. “It’s not quite a curse, but something like it. I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.” He started off in the direction of the stables, but Shanks caught his hand.

“Where are you going?”

“To deal with this not-quite- a-curse. I’ll be back soon, I promise, and I’ll explain everything then.” He kissed Shank fiercely, drawing a moan out from him before he pulled back. “And we can do anything else you’d like then too.”

“Promise?” Benn smiled and smoothed out Shanks’s rumpled hair.

“Promise.”

 

* * *

 

There was a valley completely carpeted in white lilies not more than an hour’s ride from the castle. Benn had been there several times, escorting ladies of the court to view the lilies, and he knew instantly that that was where he would find Lady Robin.

She was in the center of the field, sipping tea at a very out-of-place table, ornately carved with all manner of hands, eyes, and limbs, all coming together to make vaguely disturbing piece of furniture that clearly did not belong in a field, no matter how pretty. . He bowed as he approached and took the similarly decorated chair she gestured to him.

“Well met, Sir Benn. Tell me have you learned what you needed to?” Lady Robin smiled at him as she lowered her tea cup.

“I’m not sure needed is the correct word, but yes, I understand that denying love is not something to be trifled with.” Luckily, the dryness of his town only seemed to amuse her, and Benn let out a relieved breath.

She chuckled. “Well, then look at it this way. The price for helping you win your true love was a bit of amusement for me. Not a high price, at all, compared to what some would charge you.”

“I’m not going to thank you.”

“What would I need your thanks for? You’ve served your purpose. I was a bit sad it didn’t drive you mad before you came here because that would have been far more interesting, but I won’t be unfair.”

Benn stared at her, and she smiled graciously as she poured herself more tea. He shook his head when she silently offered him some, a cup appearing in front of him out of nowhere. “Is that all? You’ll stop your meddling?”

“Yes, yes, there are plenty of other mortals to play with, and you deserve it for figuring it out so quickly. Besides, I shall amuse myself and the entire court for days with tales of your time with the unicorns. It was worth the trouble finding a herd. Rarely has anyone given me such amusement.”

Benn blinked at her, mouth open until he managed to scrape up words.“You could have just gotten some chastity belts. It would have been a lot easier for you.”

“I did consider it, but it would have taken most of my fun away. Besides I believe those are traditionally made of iron, and I find that to be... distasteful.”  

He found himself speechless at that, and after a moment of him staring blankly at her, Lady Robin’s smile grew. Benn shook himself and rose from his seat.

“Please, excuse me, my lady, but if we are truly done here, I have a promise to keep.” She nodded graciously, and Benn bowed once more before mounting his horse.

He rode off, the sound of her laughter echoing in his ears long after he’d left the lilies behind, and Benn grinned as he let his mare gallop through the meadow. He’d have quite the story for Shanks when he got back-- that is, when they finally got around to stories.

It was said that nothing good ever came from an encounter with the Fae, but Benn thought of Shanks waiting for him at home and decided that all the tavern tales could be wrong, that maybe sometimes something wonderful could come out of such an encounter instead of tragedy.

 

 


End file.
